


Strangers in a Lift (Kind of )

by Waanderlust



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stuck in a Lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/pseuds/Waanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Arthur Pendragon, commander of the starship Kilgharrah, is stuck escorting important Druidic visitor Emrys across the ship. Then both of them are stuck – in the lift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in a Lift (Kind of )

So.

First Arthur mistook Merlin Emrys, Son of the Great Druid Colony for the messenger boy and ordered him to “bring me to your leader”. How was Arthur supposed to know that druids looked so young and that those brown sack-cloths were their formal garments?

Next, his normally competent people mislaid the important thing the Druids had bought all the way across the galaxy for the gift exchange ceremony. This set off a massive hunt, which ended when the whatnot was located.

Then came the news that the gift couldn’t be extracted so easily and could Emrys himself come and attend to it? Since all available hands had been deployed on the search, it was left to Arthur himself to escort Emrys across the length of the starship to where the mysterious gift was stashed.

Now, he, Captain Arthur Pendragon, commander of the starship Kilgharrah, was stuck with Merlin Emrys, heir apparent of the Druidic Colony in the lift. Arthur thought these things only happened in the dark ages before space travel was possible.

“Sorry, sir, we’re looking into it now,” Elyan’s tinny voice came in over the communicator.

“What’s the meaning of this? Killy’s systems don’t just malfunction,” Arthur slammed his hand again onto the screen, but the system just would not scan.

“There seems to be some force on board interfering with the generators,” Elyan said.

“There’s nothing new on board,” Arthur said.  _Except their guests_ . He turned to Emrys, not feeling very hospitable towards his guest right now.

Emrys spluttered, the tips of his too-big ears turning bright red, and his mouth dropping open. Arthur thought it  made him look like a right idiot.

“What? Don’t blame us if your technology is inferior. Who still has palm scanners? Sheesh!” Emrys looked flustered as he clutched his hair, making it even messier. His raven curls were sticking to his milky neck. The transporter pod (that’s what they called the new-fangled lifts)  was very stuffy now. The climate control must be affected too.

_Fucking fantastic_. Arthur was sure Admiral Uther (his father) and Grand Druid Balinor (Emrys senior) would not be pleased to be kept waiting.

Shit, now Emrys wasn’t looking so good either. The lanky man-child wiped the sweat from his face and was breathing heavily. His eyes had taken on a distant glazed look.

Arthur said, “Er.. do you need to sit down? We’re not going…”

Emrys’ body went slack and he slumped to the floor. Arthur leapt forward and grabbed him just in time.

What was the procedure when the strikingly handsome son of an important dignitary fainted in your arms, shivering and burning up?

Arthur’s answer to that: You wiped his sweaty brow with your red cloak, because it’s the only decently clean fabric around that wouldn’t scratch the man’s tender skin. Next, you methodically loosened  items of his clothing to ease the fever, most certainly not looking at the long lines of his body, the lean muscles on his chest and the fine bones of his wrists. Then when his eyelids fluttered, giving the temporary illusion of golden irises and he muttered nonsense about an egg and destiny, you held his face in both your hands and made shushing sounds.

Really, all standard procedure. Arthur would have done it for anyone. Even if it was a stranger in a lift. He supposed they weren’t really strangers anymore, given that Emrys was lying almost naked next to him, head in his lap and hand in his hand.

The heat was making Arthur feel light-headed too, and he leaned back to rest, just for a little while.

He awoke to a babble of voices and a crowd of curious faces hovering him. Oops.

 

===FIN===

 

 


End file.
